jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Sneak Man
Mr. Sneak Man is a very sneaky fellow who is a wrestler and stuntman in the Jerma Wrestling Federation. Appearance Mr. Sneak Man appears to be a a slightly deformed man with a flat head, a large mouth, small ears, and a nose and eyes that resemble a snake's head. He wears a green flat cap and a tiny black shirt that barely covers his chest with a green shield and a black snake on the front, he wears a big green cape and green short capris, he also wears black heels. The fact that he is wearing capris and heels may indicate that he is slightly inclined, or it's just a part of his costume to resemble more the appearance of a snake. History Grand Theft Auto V Mr. Sneak Man hails from the land of GTA V. Although his name is not mentioned, Mr. Sneak Man was first seen in the video "People Are Crazy", where he sneaks up behind an amateur cop in a car and runs him over before driving into the harbor. Mr. Sneak Man is formally introduced in the GTA Online video "Where Is The Love?". He appears three times: the first two times getting hit by a car while sneaking across the highway, and the third time leaping off a speeding motorcycle into the windshield of a car in oncoming traffic. The last time he is seen in the world of GTA ''is in "First Person Anger". He is speeding down the street in a sports car while holding up the middle finger with one hand. He eventually gets into a head-on collision and flies out the windshield before hitting the pavement. In the Ring Jerma Rumble 3 Mr. Sneak Man appeared in Jerma Rumble 3 during Demon Lord Zeraxos' tirade. He emerged from his hiding spot under the ring, making the crowd go wild as he snuck up behind Zeraxos. However, he was given away by his frantic rambling before he could make his move, getting severely beaten by Zeraxos for it. Everyone's hope was lost after the failed attempt to save the day, and Zeraxos got up on the turnbuckles to start taunting. Mr. Sneak Man saw an opportunity in this, grabbing Zeraxos by the arm and throwing him at the commentator's table at ringside. Mr. Sneak Man was technically eliminated from the Rumble for this, while Zeraxos suffered a leg injury and had to be taken out on a stretcher. Jermania - Stream Edition During JermaMoon's promo, he called out Mr. Sneak Man to join him as a tag-team partner for a match against the Archmage and Lorag. Mr. Sneak Man was moved by JermaMoon's compliments and agreed to join him. During the cage match, the Archmage got out of the cage first and abandoned Lorag to be pummeled by Mr. Sneak Man and JermaMoon. Mr. Sneak Man did some showboating and taunted Lorag before easily leaving the ring with JermaMoon after this, winning them the match. Mr. Sneak Man also appeared in the Rumble, where his partnership with JermaMoon continued as a truce. He managed to eliminate the fearsome Dr. Oetker before being eliminated himself by the Water Serpent. After the time reset occurred, Mr. Sneak Man appeared in the second Rumble as well. He got ganged up on by the Time and Water Serpents, but luckily JermaMoon was next to arrive and he tried his best to save Mr. Sneak Man from them. His efforts still weren't enough though, and the Water Serpent managed to eliminate Mr. Sneak Man while the Time Serpent eliminated JermaMoon. Jermania 2017 Mr. Sneak Man returned for the Rumble segment of Jermania 2017 as well. In the first Rumble he didn't do much and was soon eliminated by Earl Vump. After the time reset Mr. Sneak Man got revenge by eliminating Earl Vump in return, but was also eliminated himself by Dr. Mosquito with a lariat to the face. Gallery File:SneakManGTA.PNG|"PeekaBoo!" - Mr. Sneak Man running over a cop in his car SneakManGTA2.PNG|Mr. Sneak Man just a frame before he gets hit by a car that instantly kill him SneakManGTA4.PNG|The second time Mr. Sneak Man wants to tell his name but he gets hit by a car and he gets instantly killed SneakManGTA3.PNG|The Third time Mr. Sneak Man gets killed by a car SneakManGTA5.PNG|Mr. Sneak Man doing the middle finger at the car that a frame later hits him making him fly out of his car and die by hitting the ground. File:SneakManSneak.PNG|Mr.Sneak Man trying to sneak behind Lord Zeraxos SneakManEliminate.PNG|Mr.Sneak Man tossing out of the ring Lord Zeraxos eliminating him and stopping his rampage Trivia * Mr. Sneak Man's identity is yet to be revealed, but his real name may be Sneak Man. * In Jerma Rumble 3, he may have been under the ring for hours. * Mr. Sneak Man could be one of the most powerful beings in the Jermaverse, since he was capable of defeating Demon Lord Zeraxos in one-on-one combat. * Although he seems to be producing one throughout his ''GTA misadventures, Mr. Sneak Man never released a true "Mr. Sneak Man: The Movie". Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Characters Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Heroes